The present invention relates to a method for making a foundation for a jackable platform on a sea bottom. The platform comprises a preferably buoyant or self-floating deck, and a plurality of legs upon which the deck can be jacked up and/or down so that the platform can be moved or relocated by floating it to the desired location and then jacked up to a position above the sea surface as supported by the legs.
The present invention relates further to a means for making a foundation for a jackable platform of the before-mentioned type.
Existing platforms of the type described above possess inherent limitations in that the platform legs have limited length and strength. If such a platform is to be used in water which is deeper that the legs are designed for, the legs must be replaced and/or reinforced. Such an operation is both time consuming and expensive, especially since it would also require the mountings and/or the jack means on the deck as well as the deck structure to be modified.